Modern aircraft, such as large passenger jets, need to operate at various speeds, including a lower speed during take-off and landing and higher speed during cruise. To accommodate operations at the various speeds, the aircraft wings include high lift devices. Typically, the high lift devices are actuatable relative to a fixed portion of the wing. By changing positions of the high lift devices relative to the fixed portion of the wing, various aerodynamic effects are achieved. The aerodynamics effects are used to control the aircraft. For example, the aerodynamic effects are used to generate lift during low speed operations, such as take-off and landing.
Actuators are used to change the position of the high lift device. For example, an actuator installed in a wing can be used to change a position of a flap on the wing. The actuators generate a motion, which is transferred, via an assembly, from the actuator to the high lift device. For aerodynamic, weight, cost and integration reasons, it is desirable for the assembly, which transfers the motion from the actuator to the high-lift device, to be as light-weight and compact as possible.